interstellar_pilot_the_enclavefandomcom-20200213-history
Chronos Mining
'''Foundation: '''January 21st, 2254 '''Leader: '''Decrux '''Short Name: '''Chronos '''Power: '''Strong '''Wealth: '''Affluent '''Personality: '''Normal Chronos Mining is the current dominant mining corporation in Wild Space. Under the control of Decrux, a former high ranking Enclave diplomat, Chronos operates in the Wildlands. Being owner of most refineries in the region, Chronos Mining is neutral towards Star Omega and Steel Collective, but has good relations with Iron Corporation. History In December of 2253, Decrux left the Enclave's Diplomats. He claimed he wished to pursue new means of income and gain influence over Wild Space. Star Omega granted Decrux 50000 credits for his services, which he added to his account. Using this account, he barely managed to buy a Hauler-H class vessel and work as a small independent trader in the Wildlands. Shortly two weels after his retirement from the Enclave Diplomats, Decrux had 300 thousand credits in his account. It was then that he ran across a crooked trader, that told him of a nice trade route between one of Iron's light arms factory, in Diodaka, and the last Fortuna Rebels outpost still in operation in all of Wild Space, in the fringes of Proxima Dendila. The Rebels were paying top price for weapons, and Decrux decided to take advantage of his still neutral standing with the Fortuna Rebels. With his cargo bay full of plasma rifles, Decrux hut a big score with the route. Being aware of Iron's hostile standing with Fortuna Rebels, Decrux was affraid of being caught supplying them. However, he managed to use his cloaking device to run the trade route for a couple more days. Then, inside the military outpost, he was selling a shipment of Plasma Rifles when he heard a couple of bandits talk about Planet Company, a mining faction operating in Proxima Dendila. Decrux stepped in, and used his charisma to learn more out of curiosity. He managed to pull some intel out of them: Planet's miners had become really hard to take out, and a few new turrets around their refinery was of no help. They were stopping Rebels from raiding traders in the sector. But Fortuna managed to score a massive blow against them: they intercepted comms between Planet and Iron to purchase refinery parts. Planet wanted to expand to Diodartes sector, and Fortuna decided to buy the Creon-ML from a passing crooked trader for 150% of its original price, raided the Creon transporting the parts, and managed to destroy the convoy and escpape with the parts. Now, they sit inside the Creon, as Fortuna tries to get hold of a buyer. Their goal was to make sure Diodartes could still be used to conduct raids, and Planet's exagerated defenses got in the way. Decrux mentioned his hacking skills and came up with a plan. He would help Fortuna, and get the parts as a rewards for destroying Planet's stronghold in Proxima Dendila. Decrux managed to hack Iron Corporation's comms and get hold of a password to one of Iron's minor accounts. He used that small ammount of money to supply an unknown anarchist terrorist to destroy Planet's refinery by blowing the ship inside the docking bay, destroying it from the inside out. It worked. Decrux got rid of Planet Company, and Fortuna could continue their assaults in Proxima Dendila. Decrux decided to keep the parts and build a refinery to explore the now unclaimed asteroids. He tipped off Iron Corporation, which was unaware of Decrux's doings. Iron paid Decrux 10 thousand credits for the location of Fortuna Outpost, and took them out. In the following years, Chronos Mining grew larger and larger, took over Diodartes and Uronessaly's asteroid fields as well. During that time, one of the major chapters of the Human Brotherhood took over the remnants of Planet Company, which attack Chronos' strongholds. They were destroyed, making the Human Brotherhood weaker. Functions Chronos owns all refineries in the Wildlands. They supply Iron Corporation, which is still unaware of Decrux's actions. Chronos is based in Proxima Dendila, where they own 2 refineries, and have 1 in Diodartes and Uronessaly. They also have a military outpost in Proxima Dendila, with a small army of fighters to protect their operations. Being the only major suppliers, Iron Corporation values Chronos as an ally.